The Box Ghost is a Matchmaker?
by Sasia93
Summary: Danny and Sam are finally together...via the BOX GHOST! There's a bit of plotting in the background, though. Isn't it curious how people take some of the most unexpected courses of action?


**Umm...I really have no idea what's gonna happen here...Basically, it's 7:43, and I'm REALLY bored. With no story line. I'm really just trying to get a feel for Sam and Tuckers' characters.**

**Wish me luck, maybe Desire will hear.**

**...On second thought, wish me GOOD luck. Luck...might have a really bad loop hole.**

* * *

"BEWARE!!!" 

Danny groaned from the ground. He glanced to his best friends, Sam and Tucker, who smoothly stepped in front of him to block unwanted attention. A bright flash of light illuminated them, and Danny Phantom rocketed past them to confront "The BOOOOOOOOX Ghost!!!"

Yawn.

He slipped past Box Ghost's army of "Corugated cardboard WRATH!" to land a solid kick on his face that sent Box Ghost spiraling to the streets below. The box army fell to the sidewalks with a satisfying "SPLAT."

Danny dropped to kneel next to Box Ghost while his friends rounded the corner to him. He whispered into Box Ghost's ear hurriedly, and Box Ghost nodded. Danny helped him up, and he sped off, pausing only to shout to Sam, "BEWARE, for your future shall soon be entangled with the Ghost Child's when I use my new-found BUBBLEWRAP abilities to package--OW!"

Danny shot a small ecto-blast at his rear, forcing him to stop his tirade. Box Ghost sent him an evil glare, and sped away.

Sam and Tucker gaped at Danny. He flinched, and practically shouted, _"WHAT?!"_

"Dude, you _NEVER_ lose to the Box Ghost. The **_BOX GHOST,_** Danny! What's wrong with you?!" Tucker shouted.

Danny shrugged self-consciously. "I just...didn't feel like chasing him down, that's all..."

Sam stared flatly at him. "Danny, you had him on the ground. Away from boxes. You didn't need to chase him, you just had to suck him into the Fenton Thermos."

Danny sighed in poorly-disguised relief. There's an excuse if he'd ever heard one... "I left my Thermos at school. I couldn't catch him right away; I would have had to go back to the school. By the time I got back, he'd be gone, and I'd have to chase him!"

Sam stared at him, clearly not buying it. "You left your Thermos at school."

Danny nodded. "Yes."

"You checked? You're sure you don't have it?"

"Yep."

"Then why is it hanging off your shoulder?"

Danny's eyes widened, and he twisted to see it hanging innocently on his shoulder, just as Sam said. _Traitor._ "Umm...well, you see..."

Tucker laughed, startling Sam, who had forgotten he was standing beside her. "Man, Danny. You really put your foot in it this time..." He collapsed to the pavement, gasping with laughter. Amazingly, he ignored the lethal glares he was recieving from Danny.

Sam strode up to Danny and shoved her face so close to his that their noses were almost touching. "What were you doing? Why did you let him go?"

Danny back-pedaled widly, trying to get away from Sam's murdrous eyes. "I-I really don't want to say..." He gulped. There was no way Sam would accept that one.

And she didn't. Instead, she spun on her heel and walked away. She grabbed Tucker's elbow on the way and dragged him behind her.

Danny reached out. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Sam called over her shoulder, "My house; come when you're ready to tell us what happened!"

* * *

Sam paced her room and grumbled in annoyance. "What was he doing? Honestly, I'm his best friend...Why didn't he tell me what was going on?" 

In a corner, Tucker spared her a glance from his PDA to reply.

...Scratch that, he didn't even look up.

"Relax, Sam. Danny can take care of himself. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

Sam wrung her hands in a very un-Sam-like way. "The Box Ghost could have blackmailed him into doing something..."

Tucker stared at her in disbelief. "Sam..." he said slowly. "Think about what you just said. How could the Box Ghost, of all ghosts, come up with a plan like that?"

Sam blushed. "Well, you _said_ 'worst' and that's the worst."

Tucker shook his head. "Well, at least I got a great picture out of it. It almost looks like you were about to kiss him."

Sam's exclamation startled crows into flight from the tree next door.

**_"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

_**

Several minutes later, Tucker lay in a crumpled heap in another corner where Sam had left him. He sobbed over the loss of his PDA. After all, who in their right mind could throw his "precious baby" out the window?

Apparently, Sam could.

Sam was sitting on the edge of her bed, listlessly kicking her heels while she waited for Danny to come. Anxiously, she ganced out the window. "Come on, just get over here and tell me what was going on!" she muttered. His earlier exchange with the Box Ghost was driving her insane.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!"

Sam screamed and fell off the bed in surprise while Tucker jumped up and waved his hat around in an act of pure instinct. The Box Ghost floated, stunned for a moment, then grinned. "AT LAST! I HAVE FRIGHTENED YOU PUNY HUMANS WITH MY AWESME DISPLAY OF POWER!!!"

Sam stood up calmly and dusted her skirt off. "No, you just surprised me. Where's Danny?"

The Box Ghost stared at her. "I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE HALF-GHOST CHILD IS, FOR I AM--"

"JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" The two humans and ghost turned in time to see the half-ghost in question slam the ghost through the open window. He turned to Sam and grinned sheepishly. "Help me fight the Box Ghost?"

"Tell me what you were talking to him about?"

"Deal." Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew them to the ground, where the Box Ghost was pulling himself out of the small crater he'd created upon contact.

Speaking of crates, a large swarm of them were coming up behind them, fast. The Box Ghost's eyes glowed blue, and he lifted his hands above his head in a "Beware!" display as the boxes all popped open to reveal...bubblewrap. Lots and lots of bubblewrap.

Sam stared. "Okay, boxes I can handle, but _bubblewrap?!"_

The Box Ghost misunderstood her, and shouted, "YES, FEEL MY ALLMIGHTY POWERS OF...**BUBBLEWRAP!!! **MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sam stared, amazed that ANYONE could be so stupid. She turned to Danny. "You _sure_ you need help?" she asked skeptically.

Danny shrugged. "Hey, you promised." He lifted off and discreetly winked at the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost grinned in return and shot a burst of bubblewrap at Tucker, burying him easily. He struggled to throw it off with very slow progress.

Danny turned to favor the Box Ghost with a glare. " You fiend, I'll make you pay for wrapping Tucker up!" He blasted towards the Box Ghost and punched him clear across the street. Sam ran after him after ensuring that Tucker was alright.

Danny glanced down at Sam and shot an ectoblast at the Box Ghost that missed by several feet. The Box Ghost stared, confused, until Danny winked. A grin split the ghost's face and he commanded his bubblewrap of DOOM to strike at Sam like a snake.

Danny gasped and dove down to push Sam out of the way. He was only partially successful though, and ended trapped in the bubblewrap with her. The bubblewrap, which was previously encircling them with several feet between the inside edge and the two, constricted, forcing them together.

Lips first.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise to find Danny's lips pressed against her own, with no escape. Her arms were pinned to her sides, while her entire body was tight against Danny's. The bubblewrap was only loose enough for her to breath, nothing more. She decided that was alright, and she enjoyed the moment.

Danny's thoughts were similar, with an added hint of triumph. He opened his eyes to see Sam's reaction, and was pleased to find a smile of contentment. She slowly opened her eyes, and pulled away slightly. They stared at eavhother for a moment, and then dove back into the kiss.

* * *

Tucker groaned as he shoved the last of the bubblewrap off of him. Why was it always him who got left behind? Maybe he should start running with Sam like he had to do for the Presidential Fitness--His thoughts stopped abruptly when he noticed Danny and Sam's...er...predicament.

Tucker stared in amazement, and then started giggling, then chuckling, until he reached a full-blown laugh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty PDA, the couple blissfully unaware of the horrible fate that was to befall them.

Slowly, he slithered to a good position, and then...SNAP!

* * *

Danny and Sam broke apart in shock from the loud noise. They turned in unison to stare, wide-eyed and mouths agape, at Tucker's grinning face.

More importantly, his PDA.

Which had a new background.

Their faces turned a red that would have made a firetruck jealous, and they screamed in a voice loud enough to shake the neighboorhood,

**_"TUCKER!!!"_**

Danny struggled to phase out of the bubblewrap, but it glowed blue, and he realized he was stuck!

"HAHA! YOU SEE, GHOST CHILD, I TRICKED YOU! YOU BELIEVED THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO FREE YOURSELF, WHEN IN REALITY, I , IN MY GENIUS, HAD TECHNUS GHOST-PROOF THE BUBBLEWRAP! WHILE YOU ARE CONTAINED IN MY PACKAGING OF DOOOOM, YOU ARE UNABLE TO USE YOUR USELESS POWERS! BEWARE!"

The Box Ghost flew away amidst cries of surprise and anger, leaving Danny stuck to Sam. After Danny's cries died, Sam glared at him.

He gulped.

"So. That's what your little _conversation_ was about, huh?" Her voice was icy and hard.

Danny gulped again. "Umm...well, you see...yeah."

To his surprise, Sam grinned and kissed him again. "Thanks." Danny was so shocked, he turned back into his human form, but then he kissed her back.

"Man, this is GOLD!"

Danny and Sam turned as one to glare at Tucker, then went back to their kiss. After a few moments, Sam pulled away.

"Umm...Danny? I dunno about you, but...this is getting really uncomfortable."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Hey, Tuck? Cold you give us a hand, please?"

Tucker grinned and shook his head. "No can do, Danny. This is the perfect opportunity for "I told you so's" and blackmail."

Danny growled. "Tucker..."

Tucker laughed outright. "What're you gonna do? I heard the Box Ghost--you can't get out on your own. I guess you'll just have to get someone else to help." With that, Tucker started to walk away.

Sam growled louder than Danny. "Tucker, GET BACK HERE **_NOW!!!"_**

Tucker merely trotted away laughing at his friends' plight. _"Man, I just won about two hundred dollars in bets..."_

"Tucker! Come back!" Their cires fell on unsympathetic ears, and the new couple hopped after him, chasing him down the street, their cries echoing in the night air...

**_"TUCKER!!!"_**

**End**

* * *

**Wow...I didn't really expect that...**

**Well, I'm more confident in my abilities to write Sam and Tucker, so maybe NOW they'll show up more in Pen Pals. Which will be updated. Soon. Maybe. I hope. Heh.**

**Seriously, I'm working on it--I should be updating sometime Monday.**

**Now I have to do Jack's character...Oh dear.**

**Review if you wish, it brings joy to my day! #smiley face that won't show up on FFN# XD**

**Sasia**


End file.
